This specification is directed generally to providing a user with a task suggestion in response to a query and associating a task with the user when the user selects the task suggestion.
A user may sometimes utilize a search engine to locate information regarding a task that requires completion. For example, a user may search for information regarding booking a flight in anticipation of needing to do so in the future. A user may additionally and/or alternatively utilize other applications to locate information and/or to store information related to the task.